Teresa de Cartagena
300px|thumb Teresa de Cartagena (1425-¿?) fue una religiosa y escritora mística sordomuda española. La escritura de sus libros Arboleda de los enfermos y Admiraçión Operum Dey se debe, en buena medida, a la sordomudez que afectó a la autora a partir de 1453 o 1459. Está considerada como la primera escritora mística en español y el último de sus libros es, en opinión de algunos autores, el primer texto feminista escrito por una mujer española. Biografía El historiador Francisco Cantera Burgos afirma que Teresa es una conversa de origen judío, perteneciente a la poderosa familia castellana de los Santa María Cartagena. Su abuelo, Rabí Selomó ha-Levi, se convirtió al cristianismo alrededor de 1390 y fue bautizado como Pablo de Santa María, llegando a ser obispo de Burgos en 1414. Cantera Burgos descubrió que Teresa era la hija de Pedro de Cartagena gracias al testamento de un obispo posterior, Alonso de Cartagena, hermano de Pedro y tío de Teresa. Teresa entró en el monasterio franciscano de Santa Clara en Burgos alrededor del año 1440, sin que todavía se le hubiera manifestado la sordera. En 1449 fue trasladada al monasterio de Santa María la Real de Las Huelgas, perteneciente a la orden del Císter. Su ingreso en este monasterio se debería (así lo sugieren Dayle Seidenspinner-Núñez y Yonsoo Kim), a una estrategia política familiar motivada por la hostilidad de las franciscanas hacia las monjas conversas. En el monasterio de las Huelgas se declaró la sordera de Teresa de Cartagena. Escribió en castellano un tratado místico sobre los beneficios espirituales del sufrimiento físico titulado La arboleda de los enfermos. Cuando se enteró de que las autoridades de la época consideraban que esta obra era de tal calidad que tenía por fuerza que ser obra de un hombre bajo pseudónimo femenino, Teresa de Cartagena se apresuró a escribir otro libro, esta vez en defensa del protagonismo literario de las mujeres, Admiraçión Operum Dei. Obras Cartagena escribe su primer libro Arboleda de los enfermos en reacción a la soledad a la que se ve reducida por su sordera. Aproximadamente un año o dos después, escribe una defensa para su primer libro llamado Admiraçión operum Dey, ya que muchos habían objetado a su obra que una mujer no habría podido haber escrito una obra tan elocuente y con tan buenas razones. Resulta así que Teresa de Cartagena se incorpora al canon medieval de escritoras feministas al lado de Hildegard von Bingen y Christine de Pisan. Sus obras son semiautobiográficas y testimonian la auténtica voz de la mujer medieval, lo que constituye una verdadera rareza en las obras medievales. Ambas obras se han conservado en un único códice copiado por Pero López de Trigo en 1481, y conservado en la Biblioteca de El Escorial. Arboleda de los enfermos Primer libro de Teresa, examina el efecto de ser sorda en la vida y su progreso espiritual. Tras ser devastada por el comienzo de su enfermedad, Teresa medita en la silenciosa prisión de su sordera y concluye que Dios la ha afligido para separarla de las distracciones de todos los días. Después de mucha reflexión en la prisión de sonidos eco dentro del claustro de sus orejas, razona que su alma hubiera sido más pura si ella nunca hubiera sido expuesta a la palabra, pues esto nos hace recurrir al mundo exterior material y nos hace olvidar el mundo espiritual interior. El copista, Pero López, indica que la obra de Teresa de Cartagena fue dirigida a Juana de Mendoza, esposa de Gómez Manrique, poeta y prominente figura política en su tiempo, pero aunque en la Arboleda se dirige a una "virtuosa señora", que puede ser Juana de Mendoza, todo parece indicar que el texto se enfoca a una audiencia femenina más extensa. Sin embargo, el género de la consolatio o consolación solía ser escrito por varones y se dirigía a una audiencia masculina; para humillarse estratégicamente ante sus lectores masculinos, la autora reitera la debilidad de su intelecto "la baxeza e grosería de mi mugeril yngenio". Admiraçión Operum Dey A pesar de sus estrategias para desarmar el machismo de sus lectores en Arboleda, éstos rechazaron aún la obra de Teresa como plagio, y en respuesta a esta crítica compuso Admiraçión operum Dei argumentando que si Dios creó al hombre con la facultad de escribir, también pudo haber hecho a la mujer con esa facultad, y si se ve natural que los hombres escriban porque lo empezaron a hacer hace tiempo, también ella puede empezar a hacerlo. Que la mujer no haya escrito hasta ahora no significa que no sea tan natural hacerlo para ella como para el hombre. Expone que si Dios concede este don al hombre, también puede dar el don a la mujer. El siguiente pasaje ilustra cómo Teresa mira su relación con Dios y la autoría de su obra: *Muchas veces me es hecho entender, virtuosa señora, que algunos de los prudentes varones y así mismo hembras discretas se maravillan o han maravillado de un tratado que, la gracia divina administrando mi flaco mujeril entendimiento, mi mano escribió. Y como sea una obra pequeña, de poca sustancia, estoy maravillada. Y no se crea que los prudentes varones se inclinan a quererse maravillar de tan poca cosa, pero si su maravillar es cierto, bien parece que mi denuesto no es dudoso, porque manifiesto no se hace esta admiración por meritoria de la escritura, mas por defecto de la autora o componedora de ella, como vemos por experiencia cuando alguna persona de simple y rudo entendimiento dice alguna palabra que nos parezca algún tanto sentida: maravillámonos de ellos, no porque su dicho sea digno de admiración más porque el mismo ser de aquella persona es así reprobado y bajo y tenido en tal estima que no esperamos de ella cosa que buena sea. Y por esto cuando acaece por la misericordia de Dios que tales personas simples y rudas dicen o hacen algunas cosas, aunque no sea del todo buena, y si no comunal, maravillámonos mucho por el respeto ya dicho. Y por el mismo respeto creo ciertamente que se hayan maravillado los prudentes varones del tratado que yo hice, y no porque en el se contenga cosa muy buena ni digna de admiración, más porque mi propio ser y justo merecimiento con la adversa fortuna y acrecentadas pasiones dan voces contra mi y llaman a todos que se maravillen dicieno: “¿Cómo en persona en que tantos males asientan puede haber algún bien?” Y de aquí se ha seguido que la obra mujeril y de poca sustancia que digna es de reprehensión entre los hombres comunes, y con mucha razón seria digna de admiración en el acatamiento de los singulares y grandes hombres, porque no sin causa se maravilla el prudente cuando ve que el necio sabe hablar. Por último, concluye que la crítica de sus oponentes pondría en entredicho la autoridad de Dios para conceder dones y, por consiguiente, esto lo ofendería. La "virtuosa señora" además simpatiza con la preocupación de Teresa. Para ilustrar este punto hace uso de varias imágenes y referencias: la historia bíblica de Judit, que mató a Holofernes después de que todo un ejército de hombres no lo pudo hacer. También, el trabajo de la mujer que hace dentro de la casa. Según Teresa, la tranquila y espiritual vida interior del hogar, en contraste con el mundo exterior combativo del hombre, constituye un lugar de reflexión y crecimiento intelectual, aunque sigue diciendo estratégicamente que los hombres y mujeres no son iguales en todas sus capacidades, por más que comente asimismo que los papeles masculinos y femeninos se complementan en estas diferencias. Con sutileza usa un argumento feminista para rechazar la común idea medieval de que la mujer era el sexo débil y previsto por Dios exclusivamente para la reproducción y tener un papel meramente pasivo. Bibliografía Ediciones (en español e inglés) *Cartagena, Teresa de: Arboleda de los enfermos. Admiración operum Dey. Ed. Lewis Joseph Hutton. Vol. anejo 16. Madrid: Aguirre, 1967. *Cartagena, Teresa de: The Writings of Teresa de Cartagena: Translated with Introduction, Notes, and Interpretive Essay. Trans. Dayle Seidenspinner-Núñez. Cambridge: D.S. Brewer, 1998. *Castro Ponce, Clara Esther: "Teresa de Cartagena. Arboleda de Los Enfermos. Admiraçión Operum Dey. Edición Crítica Singular." Diss. Brown U, 2001. Estudios *Cantera Burgos, Francisco (1952). Alvar García de Santa María y su familia de conversos: Historia de la judería en Burgos y de sus conversos más egregios. Madrid: Instituto Arias Montano. *Cortés Timoner, Mª Mar (2004). Teresa de Cartagena, primera escritora mística en lengua castellana. Málaga: Universidad de Málaga. *Seidenspinner-Núñez, Dayle (2004). «Teresa de Cartagena». Detroit: Gale 286. *Seidenspinner-Núñez, Dayle y Yonsoo Kim (2004). «Historicizing Teresa: Reflections on New Documents Regarding Sor Teresa de Cartagena». La corónica (32.2). Categoría:Sordos de España